A conventional vehicle rear axle assembly typically includes a differential carrier housing having a main body and a pinion nose extending from the main body. An input pinion shaft extends through an aperture in the pinion nose and transfers torque from a vehicle power train to a differential assembly. A pinion seal is positioned generally between the input shaft and an interior surface of the pinion nose to prevent undesired materials and liquids, originating from the vehicle or elsewhere, from contacting the seal and/or entering the interior of the differential carrier housing. The materials often slide down an exterior surface of the pinion nose to reach the seal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved axle assembly that prevents undesired materials from contacting the pinion seal and from possibly entering the interior of the differential carrier housing.